Everybody's storms 2 (This time everyone can edit)
everyone can edit i will use random names This happens in the atlantic ocean i wont do pressure for the hurricanes but there is one rule you have to be random with the basin they spawn in. UPDATE: 04/10/2016 This season is now planned to be revived. Storms Hyper Mini Black Hole Hagupit A black hole Hagupit was nearly same powerful as Steven by forming on 1999 while Hagupit formed at december 2012. it was at fujiwhara interaction with steven and quinn but it was intensity winds was so high, that it sucked even the omniverse...OMG On January 7,9989, Hagupit began a epic fujiwhara with HMBH Zelda. The two kept fujiwharaing without getting interrupted until October 29,10,000 when HMBH Quinn interrupted there fujiwhara interaction by sliding between the two, almost absorbing Hagupit. Hagupit had weakened to a low end Megacane,but intensified back to winds of 99876^18385 mph and reached its peak on November 16,10,000. They were interrupted again by Quinn on July 10,18,907 during which Hagupit and Zelda weakened to a Hypercane. Quinn almost absorbed Zelda,weakening her to a high end Category 8 hurricane. Quinn left the two 5 weeks later. Hagupit and Zelda continued there interaction. On August 8,19875, two days before Hagupit was absorbed into Zelda, Hagupit weakened into a Category 2 hurricane, because of Zelda's wind shear of 999999*1872846387346 mph. On August 10,19875, Hagupit was absorbed into HMBH Zelda. Megacane Gonzalo Super Mini Black Hole Chebi This storm was a very strong storm. It killed a total of 3 million people and it costs 200 billion dollars in total. Hyper Mini Black Hole Steven Steven sucked up the whole Earth, solar system, galaxy, universe, and omniverse, and eventually it ended up doing a fujiwhara interaction with Hyperest Black Hole Super Doomsday End Of Everything Universe Creator Quinn , which still continues to this day. The interaction is not expected to end anytime soon, since they are both about the same exact strength. Super Typhoon Ace (Ramon) A tropical depression strengthened into a tropical storm on July 8, 2017 and was given the name Ace. The following day, Ace strengthened into a Typhoon. Ace continued to the Philippines and earned the name Ramon. EDIT: okay, who messed with this? Mini Black Hole Bonnie Bonnie formed at the beginning of time and has lasted ever since it formed and it will never dissipate. EVER. Greatstorm Red Spot ERROR AEJFGDH DJSDKFHFSD MINI MINI MINI DSHJADHSJDS BLACK HOLE HOLE HOLE HYPER MINI BLACK HOLE ZELDA Sucked up Hagupit but not Steven. UBER SUPER HYPER ULTIMATE CRAZY MINI BLACK HOLE MIMI Sucked up a bunch of storms OMG CRAZY SUPER MEGA OMG ULTIMATE HURRICANE DONALD TRUMP JOHN CENA MLG DORITOS MOUNTAIN DEW You build a house, it kills it. YOU CAN"T LIVE WITH THIS THING ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! So, you decide to take a ride in it and DIE. Hyper Mini Black Hole Donald OMG SO CRAZY |}} Tropical Storm 4731207-40123284231848990-21372846213702 idk Im not good at making hurricanes so under the red block is Mini Black Hole Elt Well, i returned. And now i can make storms better. Subtropical Category 4 Hurricane Step-squad On September 5, 2027, A wave exited South Numbontine and one day later intensified into TD Nineteen, which later intensified into Tropical Storm Step-Squad. Step-Squad later stalled on a hotspot and explosively intensified into a Category 2, in which later went into a hotspot and intensified into a midway Category 3. It later ended up hitting Southeast Numbontine shortly after becoming a Category 4, and then rapidly weakened. It did exit the land and almost stalled over a warm spot while a Tropical Storm and began it's explosive intensification again. However, it slowly headed towards East Numbontine and eventually made its final landfall as a high-end Category 2. Step-squad rapidly died out and eventually dissipated into a remnant low on September 14, 2027. The remnants eventually formed TD Twenty which did not intensify into a tropical storm and instead died out over a cold spot. Mini Black Hole ẞobby Hyper Mini Black hole ẞobby formed before recorded history. It is thought to have formed right when the earth was created, feeding off the hot lava. It is likely that it killed the dinosaurs, and destroyed many civilizations such as the Aztecs. It was originally tracked by the Gravity falls storm center, But it was destroyed by the storm, and is now being tracked by the martian sports center. It was probably created by bill cipher. Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Storms with a silly name Category:Crazy seasons